Getting His Due
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: AU Post-Judgement Day: After Kramer seizes the Raphael, he is served a warrant from Interpol for the painting.


"I'd say this moment was inevitable, wouldn't you, Neal?" Neal paused as Kramer's voice sounded through the lobby. "I knew you could be reasonable. I think you might take a real shine to D.C. after all."

The agent took the painting and Neal just looked at him, "Don't count on it."

"You do the honors, Pete." Peter looked like he was gritting his teeth as he took the handcuffs from Kramer's agent and walked over to Neal.

"I should have listened to you. I played right into his hands," he whispered to Peter as he cuffed him.

"It's not over yet." He stared at him, wondering what the man could have possibly done. This wasn't like working with Simon or Jai or even Eyal. They knew his every move and they could have come up with a plan standing there. Peter, what could he have possibly planned?

"Raphael's Saint George and the Dragon. It's seminal work."

Excuse me," Sara's voice rang out across the lobby, "That painting is property of Sterling Bosch Insurance."

Kramer laughed. "Not in ever, Miss Ellis. This is evidence in a criminal investigation."

"Investigation into what?" an older, distinguished gentleman stepped into the lobby, asking the FBI agent.

"Class B possession of stolen property. And you are?"

"Winston Bosch. This young lady works for me. I don't see any one here with stolen property."

"This painting-" Kramer started, but Sara cut him off.

"Belongs to Sterling Bosch. We hired Mr. Caffrey to authenticate it for us."

"The hell you did."

"Yes, I did. Here." Sara handed Kramer the papers and he started reading them as Sara pulled the painting from him. "Mr. Caffrey is quite the art expert. He even worked for the FBI as an authenticator."

"I can attest to that," Peter spoke.

"And if he's good enough for you, he's good enough for me."

Kramer looked to Peter. "You're part of this?"

Bosch spoke to Neal, "Well Mr. Caffrey, what's your professional assessment of this piece?"

He headed across the room to stand next to Kramer, to really rub it in the man's face. "Oh that is definitely the real Raphael. I'd stake my reputation on it." He could see it in Kramer's eyes that the man was just thinking, 'I bet you would.'

"Excellent. For your services, twelve hundred dollars." Bosch present him with a check that Peter put his hand in front of, taking it as Neal did.

"Sorry, Neal's not allowed to receive payment while he works for us."

"Oh, even better." He took the check from Peter's hands and left. Sara patted Neal's hands, taking the painting with her.

"See you around, Caffrey."

"See you around." He hated to lie. If his commutation went well, he probably wouldn't see any of them again. He'd be shipped off to Tel Aviv, put in an interrogation room with Eliana, and screamed at for days for the stupidity of his actions. Unfortunately for him, the Geneva Conventions forgot to write in "Eliana's lectures" as a form of unacceptable torture. Maybe he could convince Sara to visit him…. or not.

Peter stepped over to him to unlock the handcuffs. "Why don't you head home, get some rest? It's a big day tomorrow."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go."

Neal walked out of the building and paused on the front steps. There were a group of people in suits with wires and though they called themselves Interpol, he knew them for who they were. Jai was there with Tara Avraham and other members of the intelligence community, especially those dedicated to finding stolen Nazi art and returning it to their rightful owners. Jai saw him and gave a slight smile and a nod.

And so Neal walked off the steps and into Diana's car.

And so _Interpol_ walked into Sterling Bosch Insurance with a warrant in the always fashionable lead agent's incredibly smug hands.

He smirked and they drove away.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kramer, but we have a warrant for that painting," the Indian looking Interpol agent told him. He had introduced himself as Agent Sendhil Ramamurthy of Interpol's Art Division, but he didn't believe him for a second.


End file.
